wake me up when september ends
by milagros santa cruz
Summary: ONE SHOT.   EN TAN SOLO UN SEGUNDO PODES PASAR DE LA FANTASÍA A UN SUEÑO DEL QUE QUERES DESPERTAR. TANTAS VECES BELLA SOÑÓ DESPIERTA, Y AHORA QUE ESTA VIVIENDO ESTO QUIERE DESPERTAR DE SU PESADILLA.


_**ONE SHOT. **_

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la idea es tan solo mía. **_

Primer día, chica nueva. De no haber sido por mí hoy mejor amiga, (y futura cuñada), Alice, habría pasado los peores dos últimos años de secundaria como "la rara". No encajaba muy bien que digamos, me apasiona leer, en especial clásicos y románticos.

Todo cambió cuando mi amiga me invitó a su casa. Esa tarde conocí a su familia, su hermana Rose, rubia con la mirada llena de seguridad, y a sus hermanos, Jasper, Emmett y… Edward.

Todos en sí eran hermosos, Jasper de cabellos cobre casi rubios, Emmett, el mas fuerte, Rosalie parecía salida de una pasarela de modas, pero mis ojos se concentraron en Edward. Un chico pálido, de hombros fuertes, con la mirada perdida… de ojos café dorado, cabellos cobrizos con reflejos rojos. No desprendí mis ojos de él, pero me di cuenta de que estaría haciendo el ridículo, bajé la vista rápidamente sonrojándome un poco.

Como regla general, pasábamos un día por medio en la casa de la otra, claro que prefería ir a la de los Cullen, así podía verlo, ocultando mi amor secreto.

Nuestros padres se llevaban bien debido a nuestra gran amistad, pero hasta ahí no más, formalmente.

Alice soñaba con ser diseñadora de modas, insistía en quitarme mi "mal gusto" por el buen estilo. ¡Pero si los jeans y camisetas con zapatillas converse eran lo mejor en cuanto a comodidad! Ni al caso…

Ya había pasado todo un año, y con mis recién cumplidos dieciocho años, me era imposible no sorprenderme ante la belleza de Edward, cada día más lindo y perfecto. Se me paraba el corazón cada vez que él iba a mi casa a buscar a su hermana, charlas incómodas con mi papá, jefe de policía, cuando Alice y yo tardábamos horas en despedirnos.

Una tarde fui yo a su casa, es que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose, y estaba invitada (obligada más bien) a ir. No me salvé de ser el conejo de indias de mi mejor amiga, según ella… "haría historia reluciendo mi belleza interior".

Me prestó un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba mi menuda figura, y desde la cintura para abajo caía en cascada hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, como pétalos de rosa. Luché y gané, al menos pude usar unas zapatillas negras bajas aceptando la condición de maquillaje y peinado a tono. Cortesía de Alice…

-Te dejo un momento Bells, debo cambiarme-dijo abandonando el tocador.-Ya regreso.

Contemplé a la extraña que estaba en frente en el espejo. Moví mis manos llevándolas a mis cabellos castaños claro, caían sueltos en delicados bucles, si… era yo. Y unas tonalidades perladas tenues resaltaban mis ojos cafés. _¡No puede ser!_ Mis dientes rechinaron_. ¡Alice te voy a matar…!_ Mis labios se tiñeron de un color rubí oscuro que parecía sangre al rojo vivo contra mi piel casi albina.

Tomé un papel húmedo tratando de quitarme ese labial.

-Estás hermosa así…

Levanté la vista, junto a mí, la figura perfecta de Edward rozaba con ternura mis bucles. Quedé con la mente en blanco.

-Gracias-contesté luego de un momento.

-No te lo quites, te queda bonito…

-No soy yo, eso es demasiado sexy-retruqué.

Enarcó sus cejas perfectas.

-Eres… _sexy…-_dijo tímidamente poniéndome enfrente de él y no al lado-Bella… es que… debo decirte algo.

Esperé luchando que mi corazón se callara de una buena vez dejando de retumbar contra mis costillas.

-Te amo…-musitó lentamente acercando su rostro al mío.

Como nadie hablaba, continuó.

-Lo siento, soy un tarado. No debí decirte esto… ¿Cómo pude creer que la mejor amiga de mi hermana se fijaría en mí?

-Yo... también Edward.

Sus ojos se iluminaron chispeando lucecitas que me derritieron el alma. Nuestros labios se tocaron electrizando mi cuerpo de raíz a punta. Cerré mis ojos queriendo no despertar de este sueño.

El suave tacto de su piel era embriagador, sentí que nos pertenecíamos. Uno los dos. Acto reflejo, no se por qué el se apartó transformando las delicadas líneas de su boca en una mueca llena de tensión.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-chilló Alice cerrando la puerta de golpe dando saltitos-¡Mis ojos no me engañan!

Edward y yo nos miramos primero con cara de culpabilidad y después no me contuve la risa y vergüenza. Alice carcajeó sin piedad.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Me haces los honores cuñada?-contestó Alice matándose de la risa.

Señaló el espejo y Edward quiso voltear pero se lo impedí tomando su rostro en mis manos. Le limpié los restos del maquillaje rojo sangre de sus labios sedosos.

Con ese simple acto, desde ese día tan maravilloso Edward y yo somos novios. A papá le costó hacerse a la idea ya que mi… novio no deja de decir cuánto me ama exagerando las cosas. No le quedó de otra cuando pidió mi mano y mamá estaba que reventaba de la alegría, Esme entusiasmadísima por la noticia no se despegaba ni de Alice ni de su consuegra.

Emmett no aceptó un "no" como respuesta, Edward tendría su despedida de soltero por ley de antemano, ley machista diría yo…

Se lo llevaron a un bar alquilado para ellos esa noche, claro que Alice tenía un as bajo la manga. Como ella era la dama de honor oficial, y la _wedding planner_, además de que me arriesgaría a ponerme TODO lo que ella quisiera, accedió a que mi despedida de soltera sería una velada tranquila en casa. Pero no… con sus caprichitos de nena consentida, subí a su porsh amarillo porque no quería que esté triste, y bajamos… en el bar donde estaban festejando mi futuro esposo y sus amigos.

-¡Qué te lo pongas te digo!-advirtió Alice arreglándome el pelo.

-Sabrá que soy yo, y creerá que no confío en él y que lo ando persiguiendo a escondidas-rezongué tercamente-además… estoy ridícula.

Alice me empujó hacia el escenario sin pena, al parecer le importaba un comino mi vergüenza. Total la que iba a hacer el papelón era yo.

-Uno, dos…-descorrió las cortinas-y a brillar.

Di un paso tímidamente, me sentí algo aliviada al saber que el velo me cubría la cara, era algo ya.

La música comenzó a sonar, las luces se apagaron salvo las que me iluminaban a mí, los muchachos silbaban y Edward hizo ademán de levantarse. _Qué dulce…_pensé, no quería ni mirar a otra chica, me quería a mi… suspiré esperanzada, cobré valor y al ver que Emmett lo empujaba a la punta del tablón, me acerqué y acaricié sus labios rogando que se quedara. Me reconoció.

La quería matar a Alice, puso una canción árabe muy sexy, "La muchacha turca", tenía todo planeado esta duendecita con cara de _yonofui._

Sentí la música y me dejé llevar, no estaba mal, era asombroso ver cómo brillaban de lujuria los ojos de Edward cuando hacía la danza del vientre, Emmett lanzó un aullido cuando mi novio me colocó un billete en mis caderas que danzaban con el caderín de monedas doradas.

-¡Estás con todo hermanito! Si supiera Bells…-amenazó bromista Emmett cuando terminó mi baile.

Edward no despegaba los ojos sobre mí, me tomó de la cintura para besarme.

-Si es Bella-contestó para besarme nuevamente.

A Emmett se le descuadró la mandíbula.

-Te la tenías guardada ¿eh?

Me ruboricé, y Edward rió mientras me escondía con mi velo celeste noche.

La boda fue perfecta, la que nunca podría haber deseado jamás. Le debía todo a mí, ahora si oficialmente, cuñada. Fue en la playa, al atardecer, despidiendo al crepúsculo con sus últimos rayos de sol. Alice me hizo un hermoso conjunto, conociendo mis gustos, una blusa de bambula blanca, con los hombros descubiertos, y una pollera larga suelta, también blanca, en el pelo lo dejó suelto, al viento, con una bincha de tela clásica pero bonita, descalza… así podía sentir la arena en mis pies. Edward estaba demasiado perfecto, con una camisa color nieve, y unos pantalones caquis rústicos, descalzo como yo. Fue mágico. Al final el padre nos invitó a abrir una caja de mimbre simple y unas palomas levantaron vuelo hacia el horizonte que daba la bienvenida a la noche.

Por fin consumamos nuestra relación, Edward quería guardarse para mi como yo para el, aunque muchas veces estuvimos a punto de perder el control, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Luego de una cena romántica, en las arenas vírgenes de la playa, me condució a las aguas cristalinas. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos a la luz de la luna, blanco sobre blanco, nuestro amor entrelazándose con cada caricia… cada beso… cada susurro. Sus manos recorrían mi piel haciéndome la mujer mas feliz del mundo, él era mío, mis brazos se trababan en torno a su figura perfecta, nos pertenecíamos fundiéndonos en el mar que fue el único testigo de esa magia, no podía pensar en nada mas salvo que todo él estaba en mi, y yo en él, quería pegarme más a el, y cuando el se removía dentro me erizaba los sentidos al completo, la sedosidad de su contacto, caminando por mi mandíbula y descendiendo por mi cuello hasta mas debajo de la cintura… cuando acariciaba mis piernas, susurraba mi nombre, cosa que me ponía frenética impulsándome a hacer lo mismo rozándome estrechamente contra él, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Cuando finalizó, llegando al éxtasis hechizante, me recosté en su pecho, estábamos en nuestra propia nube de dicha y felicidad, sin miedo, había lugar para la pasión únicamente, frotó una de sus manos sobre mi frente limpiando la capa de sudor perlado dibujado en mi rostro, sonriente… perdiendo la mirada en sus ojos.

-Buen día amor-ronroneó junto a mi oído. Le contesté con un beso lento hecho fuego en llamas.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?-pregunté soñolienta apretándome mas contra el.

Me rodeó dejándome de espaldas, comenzó a besar mi piel acariciando desde mi hombro a mi cintura baja. Perdí la mente.

-No quiero ir-lamentó.

Mis dedos juguetearon en sus cabellos.

-Y no vallas, solo hoy…

-Eso dijimos hace un mes, amor.

Lo despedí feliz en el umbral de la puerta, Edward debía ir al consultorio de Carlisle, ya podía empezar a trabajar como practicante, soñaba con ser pediatra. Amaba los niños. Era un ángel…

Además debía ir por unos estudios, hace días no me sentía muy bien que digamos, nada importante, comí unas hamburguesas que me cayeron de mal, y el preocupado me hizo ir al sanatorio.

Me aburría mucho sola en la casa, terminé de leer un libro, soñolienta miré la hora, ya era mediodía, pronto llegaría a casa y estaríamos juntos otra vez. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Pasó media hora, tal vez el tráfico…

Me pegué un baño así me despejaba un poco, me puse una remera de él. Su olor era el aroma más delicioso de todos, y era mío.

Tenía una llamada perdida, fue el y no pude contestarle porque apagué el celular cuando entré al baño.

Lo llamé. Nada. Volví a intentarlo.

Me fijé. Me dejó un mensaje de texto.

_Amor, dio positivo. Seremos papá. Llámame cariño, ya voy de regreso… te amo. Edward._

Volví a marcarle mientras prendía la televisión. El almuerzo estaba listo.

_Hoy once de septiembre a estas horas, medio día exactamente…lamentamos comunicarles esta noticia mundial… miles de personas están siendo buscadas, el equipo de ayuda no da abasto, bomberos trabajan haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. Hubo un atentado sorpresivo, dos aviones han chocado a propósito contra las torres gemelas. Muertos, más muertos, la gente corre y corre sin rumbo, niños llorando, personas atrapadas luchando por vivir y familiares deseosos de justicia por los que perdieron. No hay señales de esperanza, aún así nada está dicho._

Llevé mis manos a mi panza, mis ojos chorreando lágrimas sin fin, el consultorio de Carlisle estaba a metros de esas torres. Por favor Dios mío… Edward no te vayas, no me dejes…


End file.
